<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trick or Treat by ashybav</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28557330">Trick or Treat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashybav/pseuds/ashybav'>ashybav</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Aliens Made Them Do It, Angst, Battle of New York (Marvel), Cannon Divergent, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, OC, Odin (Marvel)'s Parenting, Parent Frigga (Marvel), Phil Coulson Is a Good Bro, Pov 1st person, Protective Loki (Marvel), Romance, SHIELD, Slow Burn, Soulmates, fan fiction, loki needs some love, me moms a witch, nick fury is a scary man</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:48:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28557330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashybav/pseuds/ashybav</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the attack on New York, you could not ask her about, magic, aliens, gods. Afterward, her determination to keep the human race safe from the unknown entities of space leads her to places and people she would never have believed existed in the first place.<br/>Was it really her determination that led her to him, or was there some other element at play? Some other person pulling them together?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1 ~Aliens,Eye Patches and Billionaires</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Growing up I never believed in magic, I mean of course I read <em> Harry Potter </em> and all, but I never believed in any of it. The world just worked how the world worked, we took our trips around the sun and whatever happened, happened. There was nobody in charge, no one was in control, those who found comfort in believing that someone was in control were really just kidding themselves. Gods did not exist in my realm of belief. And aliens? Well those really only existed in movies and sci fi novels. </p><p>When the attack on New York started I thought it was a hoax, some sorta drone driven hologram thing that was promotion for some new movie. As the rest of my office started scrambling to leave and praying to whatever they believed in, I didn’t even look up. It wasn’t until the thunderous sounds of the buildings around us, crumbling to the ground made me look up from what I was doing, that’s when the panic set in. </p><p>Then I was scrambling, struggling to get out of my office chair, grabbing my cell phone and tripping back over my chair as I turned toward the exit of the office. I was sprinting through the first set of doors before the elevator when I realized that if the building were to fall or if there were to be a fire there would be no way out. So I changed my course turning to run for the stairs, as the carpeted floor turned to tile I suddenly noticed the sound of my heels heavily hitting the floor, the rhythm growing faster as I started to reach the door. I forced my whole body weight onto the push handle, and almost fell as it burst open. As I reached the edge of the stairs I realized I would do better without my 3 inch heels, I bent in half and they were off my feet in less then a second. Then I am sprinting again, the red and white signs indicating the floor I am running from, quickly coming and going from my field of vision, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3. I started to slow as my ribcage burned indicating the need to take more breaths. As I made it to the sign that indicates the 2nd floor I stopped to control my irregular breathing, in that second the first floor door burst open with a flash of light and the high pitched scream of the aliens echoed up the stairwell. As one of the large ugly creatures stepped through the broken doorway. I turned and ran through the door leading to the second floor. </p><p>I froze as the door slammed behind me, 5 6 foot aliens stood in the cafeteria in front of me. Each one had at least one of my co-workers laying bloody on the ground at their feet. Coming back to my senses I tried to pull my eyes away from the open ones of my dead peers, I made direct eye contact with one of the tall hideous creatures. It snarled at me as instinct made me turn to the closet door to my left and prepare to run, as soon as my foot picked up off the ground the snarl turned into a screech as it lept from it’s spot in the middle of the room. By the time the thing hit the ground I was in the closet with the door closed I soon grabbed a chair and stuck it under the handle to hopefully slow down the beast. Spotting the box of light on the upper half of the door I turned and started to try to climb up to the small window a third the way down the wall. Grabbing the next chair off the stack and using it as a step-stool, I unlocked the window and started to shimmy into the frame, once my head made it out into the humid air, I came to the realization I was at least one story above the ground, but as I started to rethink my decision the door behind me burst open. I continued to force myself out the small window frame, and as the intense buzzing sound of some sort of weapon powering up began, I finally squeezed out of the window. Before I knew it I was free falling, quickly getting closer to the hard hot ground, I closed my eyes and braced myself for the oncoming splat. </p><p>But there was no splat. Instead I seemed to have landed in the arms of a statue...That seemed wrong, I searched back through the memory of looking down out of that window, there was no statue. Quickly I opened my eyes, and then I saw the muscular man with long blonde hair who then  shot me a smile and let out a small laugh at my panicked expression, “Excuse me mi-lady,” he began as he set me on my feet, “I must go.” He turned to run and smiled at me one last time as he held his hand for the large hammer laying on the ground to join him as he ran off toward the opening in the sky where the aliens had originated from. I looked around the street and found that so much was not recognizable, all the store fronts had been smashed in, any glass windows were broken. Someone, probably someone with the blonde man, had gone through the building where I worked and eradicated the aliens. Or so it seemed, as nothing was coming after me and the screams on the street had stopped. I really didn’t know where to go, my apartment was the opposite direction of the way any sane person would go, right next to Stark tower. I used to love living there. I felt that I was living right next to the next biggest innovation, that one day I’d glance out my window and see the thing that was going to change the world. Like I was waiting for Mr.Stark to come up with something to end global warming or world hunger. When he told the world that he was Iron Man, I felt more like I was living by the bat cave, like if I looked out my window I might see him fly past with a damsel in his arms. Right in the middle of the action, it was funny my apartment really was in the middle of the action now. </p><p>Unsure of where to go I started wondering around what remained of New York City. Once I got far enough out that there was no noticeable damage to buildings only shocked citizens standing in the street, I turned and looked back on the smoking city behind me. I have lived through a whole lot, I remember 9/11, but nothing could compare to the feeling I got when I saw it. It flew down my spine and caused my knees to buckle.The look of the city with alien spaceships flying above what was left of skyscrapers, a black hole with more aliens coming through and the people desperately trying to save us from invasion seemed to be losing. Even Mr. Stark who I thought could save the world with just a snap of his fingers seemed to be flying around aimlessly just putting out fires as he went. I just knew in that moment, that this was it, these were my last moments of normal free life, tomorrow this alien race was going to control me, or kill me for all I knew and all I could do was watch. As my city, my life, went down in smoking flames.  </p><p>When all of the sudden it all seemed to stop, the black hole was closing and the alien ships were falling. I noticed him fly out of the closing hole in the sky, Iron Man, when I figured he’d saved us all. The feeling that had brought me to my knees earlier lifted from me and I was overjoyed to be able to live my life. Later I would learn of the heroic “Avengers” and though some would critique them for the destruction of the city all I could see is that they had saved us all. That’s when I realized I don’t want anyone to have to feel the way I felt that day. I know our world needs more than the Avengers and that’s when I found SHIELD. I did some research on what this agency does and now I want to be all in. </p><p>I stared into the eye of one Nick Fury who was interviewing me to see if I was fit for SHIELD's new Alien research task force. </p><p>“Thank you miss-Aslaug” he said looking up my last name on my resume, “you seem like a very good fit for our team and have all the needed credentials, we will let you as soon as we possibly can. Thank you for your time.” He ended our interview seemingly looking straight through me. Already thinking of the next interviewee, there was no way I was the only one who felt this responsibility to not only the country but the entirety of the human race. It would be a hard fight but I had to be part of the team that would keep earth from the unknown threats of space. </p><p>“Thank you Director Fury, I hope to talk to you soon.” I said with a soft smile and a whole lot of desperation. Not only did I really want this job, I really needed it too, the company that I was formerly an employee of had gone under after the attack. In fact, the attack led to the downfall of many companies and as many grants as Stark Industries gave, it still needed to rebuild itself, let alone also helping to fund SHIELD's operations. All in all it’s this or watching the effects of another bad hypothetical virus and a vaccine that still doesn’t work, and I really want to do something for this planet. I walked out the door and out onto the second floor balcony of a two-story lobby. Taking a deep breath I leaned over the railing, shifting my weight to my forearms. I watched all the people walking around the giant eagle statue that represented the logo of the agency. Something about this place told me I was on the right track, not just because I was like helping mankind, there was some-other feeling that I couldn’t place. I shook my head trying to make it disappear, it was time to go. I stood back up and started down the staircase leading to the first floor, walking past the huge sculpture and through the large glass doors, out onto the sidewalk where Kara’s car was parked ready to take me back to her small one bedroom apartment that we have shared for the last six months. I hopped into the passenger seat of the 2005 Toyota Matrix only to step on a few Mcdonald’s bags as I got in. “Jeez Kara,” I started to tease, “I’m surprised I didn’t smell like stale french fries!” </p><p>“Ya know, if it’s such a problem I won’t buy you chicken nuggies anymore.” She shot back at me continuing my playful tone. Kara is probably the best friend you could ever have and she was my rock after New York. My apartment, like much of midtown, had been destroyed by one of those alien ships, and after the attack I had nowhere to go. Kara took me in and dealt with my months of obsessive research on how the hell I was supposed to stop this from happening again. It took me a long time to find SHIELD, as it wasn’t the most well known agency in the Country, in fact you could probably say it was the least known agency in the world, well that is to the <em> public </em> eye. I found them by following the trail left by the billionaire I used to live next door too, I knew he had to be involved. I also knew that there was no way the Avengers just met up in some bar somewhere, someone had to assemble the team, it wasn’t long till I found out that was an effort put forth by both Stark and SHIELD. Now I do promise that Kara’s walls were not filled with images of the team of super heroes or security footage of the agents of SHIELD, all <em> Beautiful Mind </em>style. But I did end up camped out on her couch for a very long time. </p><p>“Hey!” Kara half-shouted at me, “You in there Lou?” </p><p>I snapped back to the real world, “Yes, sorry overthinking the interview.” </p><p>“Yes that thing that I had to come pick you up from, the interview at the weird secret government agency building that no one knows about. That I had to switch shifts to make it in time to pick you up because it’s thirty minutes out from the city in which I live. The interview that I have been trying to get you to talk about since you got into this car, yeah that thing. How’d it go?” She sarcastically stated. </p><p>That was a good question, I am normally fairly good at reading people but Nick Fury, well his one eye doesn’t give away a single thing. And his response to my heartfelt statement of wanting to protect my country wasn’t very reassuring either.  “It went... “ I seriously don’t know what to say about how that went, “just about as well as I think it could.” That was probably the most accurate thing I could have told her. I didn’t expect much from this first interview but if nothing came from it I would keep at it until they had to let me in. </p><p>“Well that’s all you can hope for!” </p><p>“Yeah I guess.” </p><p>“Something else wrong I expected that you’d be pretty excited even if this interview didn’t go as planned?” </p><p>She had guessed it. The feeling I got in that place was still bothering me, I still couldn’t place it, where it came from. “It’s nothing-I just got a weird vibe from there.” I decided to answer truthfully. </p><p>“Well, it was probably some weird alien tech they were working on or something, as you warned me before I drove you there,’You never know what’s going on inside those walls.’” </p><p>“I really hadn’t thought of that,” maybe that was because it felt more like some internal device was letting me know I was going the right direction, “maybe it was some sort of scanner they were using on me, to check I wasn’t actually an alien trying to sneak into their labs!” I was only half-joking when I said that, I wouldn’t put it past them to double check. She laughed at that, giving me a quick smile before she had to start focusing on the busy city traffic ahead. The break in conversation allowed my mind to wonder again. </p><p>My extensive, as much as it could be, research led me in some weird places. Unique corners of the internet, websites that detailed failed Gamma Ray experiments, museum pages with historical cartoons of a WW2 super soldier, and conspiracy videos on where the aliens came from. The aliens, that was a question the deepest darkest corners of the internet could not seem to answer, where did they come from? Theories came from everywhere, many people said mars, others mentioned planets from <em> Star Wars </em>, one woman laid out an entire theory that connected the universe, planets or what might have been solar systems (of that she seemed to be unclear) with some sort of worm hole path that resembled a tree. She called it “Yggdrasil” the tree of life. She had the most well founded beliefs and a rather large following, she only refers to herself as “she”, there are also conspiracy theories on her, many think she is a government agent who worked with the avengers and learned about the connection of the universe from the more alien among them. Translation, she works for SHIELD.</p><p>The place I didn’t think my research would take me was into history or rather mythology, norse mythology. Yes, the vikings of all people are the ones who probably know more about aliens then we even do, they had all the trade secrets. The story as told by those who have both studied old norse myths and those who have had the chance to speak to real life Asgardians, is that another alien species came to earth trying to conquer it (much like what I witnessed in New York) the Asgaridens came down to give the weak mortals a hand, so we weren’t killed off instantly. They showed the Vikings their power and in an instant became gods. I would find out that the man with the sculpture like arms and long blonde hair to be Thor, the God of Thunder, Son of Odin, it did come as a little shock that I was caught by a god and a very handsome one at that. His father would be Odin the Alfather in charge of the 9 realms, keeping the universe intact.</p><p>Lastly, the most important part of my research, the identity of the person behind the attacks on New York. It’s funny that I was saved by one brother as the other smiled as my world burned. Good brother and evil brother, that’s always how the story seems to go isn’t it? The villain of New York’s story, would be the trickster god himself. Loki.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Interlude 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the world around us seemed to grow darker, even my sight could not see anything here. She pushed her tiny body even closer to mine, it was cold here, but I knew my body was colder. Why would she bring herself closer to me, she needs to warm up! I felt her body vibrate against mine as she shivered against the cold, I rubbed my hands along her arms hoping the friction would give her some of the warmth that I could not provide. I felt her head dig itself deeper into my chest, I wanted to do something to help her, I wanted to protect her, but there was nothing I could do here. I got her into this mess, without me she would still be on midgard living happily, not knowing of the dangers in this universe. Without me she would be safe. “My dear,” I said calmly, trying not to frighten her more, “you probably should get farther from me, you would be warmer.” </p><p>“You want me to go away?” She responded, I could hear the hurt in her voice. </p><p>No! I never wanted her to leave me, I just wanted for her to be warm to be safe, “No! No! My dearest! I just want you to be warm.” I quickly responded instinctively pulling her closer to my chest. “I love you, please don’t ever leave me.” I whispered into her ear. One day she would leave me however. I knew this for certain, whether it was for her own safety or because the life of a frost giant was far longer than that of a midgardian. As our time in the place grew longer it seemed the day she would leave was coming closer. Her end was coming near, and I could do nothing to stop it. I was the villain of her story and the villain never saves the damsel. So how could I?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi all!<br/>I am probably already going to be thrown off schedule for this so here is a little treat for y'all!<br/>-Ashton</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi all!!!<br/>I am Ashton and this is my very first work on AO3 and I am very excited to share this work with you. I am not the fastest writer on the face of the earth or a person who has the most time on her hands so I will not be able to keep up with weekly updates. I plan to post once a month on the 1st Sunday of that month. I should be able to keep up with that schedule pretty well. I am so excited to see what you all have to say and to share my work with you!<br/>Thank you all!<br/>-Ashton</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>